1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of strengthening a ceramic material by forming a metal film on its surface and irradiating ions of high energy thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramics, such as silicon nitride, have been expected to be good structural materials, but have not yet been widely used. This is partly due to the fact that they have a relatively large scattering in mechanical strength. Various attempts, including improvements in the powder to be sintered, sintering additives and the sintering process, have been made to solve the problem. These attempts have, however, not been quite successful, through they have been contributing to reducing the scattering in mechanical strength to some extent.
Fine cracks or like defects which are present in ceramics, especially on their surfaces, are believed to be one of the causes of their scattering in mechanical strength. The action of a critical stress on the fine defects results in their propagation to the interior of the material and eventually its destruction.